


Full Time

by geniusphilester (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, crawling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/geniusphilester
Summary: "So you're saying you want me to dom you so you won't get bored?""I want you to dom me," Dan said with a smirk, "so I won't go crazy. There's a difference."Dan and Phil get locked down and take their BDSM play full-time.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Day 1: Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> **Important note #1:** This story uses the Coronavirus lockdown as a reason why Dan and Phil never leave their flat. It's not a big part of the story, but it's there.
> 
>  **Important note #2:** This has no posting schedule; I'm just putting it up as I finish chapters. I'm planning around 30 chapters in all.
> 
>  **Important note #3:** While this is the more realistic side of kink fantasy, it's still kink fantasy and shouldn't be taken as a manual in any way. Play safe, kids.
> 
>  **Important note #4:** While I don't think any archive warnings will apply to this story, I chose not to warn because power exchange, even fully negotiated, can be tricky for some people.

"Well," Dan said aloud, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from his phone, "we're officially locked down."

Phil, who was busy finding backgrounds for his next liveshow, froze from his place in front of the computer. He didn't look much different from how he looked when he was actively working; he just wasn't moving the mouse around or typing.

"Fuck," Phil said, voice deep, and Dan had never agreed with Phil more.

"It won't be that different, right?" Dan didn't sound convincing to himself, and he doubted he sounded convincing to Phil, either.

"We went out a lot this year. For nearly the last year." Phil had taken off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. Dan thought about pointing out what a bad idea it was to touch his face, but whatever, it wasn't like they were going out anyway.

Dan sighed. "But we've stayed inside a lot before."

"Yeah," Phil agreed. The unspoken "but we've come so far since then" was loud in its absence.

It was fine. It would be fine.

* * *

Dan lasted three hours before the anxiety started to get the better of him.

Between the two of them, Dan was the closer to agoraphobic. So why was he sat staring at the front door like he could magically leave if he watched it long enough? There was an itch under his skin that he hadn't felt since he first started getting his mental illness actively treated, that he had to leave the house without telling anyone and walk until the itch was gone and he could go home again. But that definitely wasn't an option right now.

He got up and walked circles around the flat until he ended in their bedroom. Phil was editing his latest video in there and had been for the last hour or so. Phil's response to most anything was to work more, but it wasn't something he'd done for a while. Not that he was at the point of working too much yet, but it didn't help the itch under Dan's skin.

Dan wanted to crawl under the desk and hide. He wanted Phil to wrap around him and hold him. Since neither of those things was possible, Dan grabbed a pillow from the bed and knelt on it beside the desk, leaning against Phil's leg.

Phil looked down at Dan, frowning. "What—"

"Shh," Dan said, letting his eyes drift close. "Just need to do this for a while."

There was a pause before Phil's hand settled in Dan's hair, and he patted him before continuing to work.

Kneeling was something they'd done before, but since they were both complete pervs, it wasn't anything they'd done outside of kinky sex. Normally, Dan would have started getting hard just from fetching a pillow, but his anxiety was high enough that he wasn't remotely turned on. Instead, he was calming down, knowing he was with Phil, that Phil would take care of him even if he was doing other things. Knowing that Phil was in charge.

That was when Dan's head cleared enough to give him an idea.

* * *

He brought it up while they were fetching leftover pizza to eat while watching their latest show together.

"You remember that thing we talked about?" Dan asked as he got the almond milk from the fridge.

"Need you to be a little more specific than that."

"On tour." At Phil's pained look, Dan added, "The last tour, remember? We were going to be filming, but you said you wanted the day off, and we..."

"I remember," Phil said quickly. He was blushing. The fact that he could still blush after they'd been together so long was precious as fuck. "What about it?"

Back on tour, Dan had told the viewers on one of their Rize liveshows that they were going to be filming a new video, but Phil had quickly corrected Dan. As soon as they were done with the show, Phil had ordered Dan to take his clothes off and crawl everywhere. They didn't have any of their toy collection with them, but Phil had fucked Dan while pressing Dan's hands above his head, and Dan had been so satisfied by the orgasms Phil gave him that he'd floated through the next week of tour.

"What if we did this more?" Phil had said, while they had been cuddling in the afterglow.

Dan had laughed once words had returned to him. "I don't know if you can fuck me that well all the time. Your old back might not be able to take it."

Phil had flicked Dan's nipple and said, "Brat."

"You love it."

"But seriously. We do little bits here and there. What if we took a holiday after things settled down and we just..." Phil had waved a hand at the mussed bed and Dan's discarded clothes. "For days."

"I like it," Dan had said. And he still did.

Current Dan said, "All my projects are at a standstill right now. I know you still need to work, but I don't know how I'll pass the time."

Phil, having distributed pizza slices onto two plates, was putting the box away. "So you're saying you want me to dom you so you won't get bored?"

"I want you to dom me," Dan said with a smirk, "so I won't go crazy. There's a difference."

"Animal Crossing isn't diverting enough?"

"Phil." Dan barely suppressed an eye roll. "I don't want to get naked for Tom Nook. I want to get naked for _you_."

Phil's eyes snapped onto Dan. They were dark and heavy. A thrill danced along Dan's skin.

"Let me think about it," Phil said.

Dan grinned. Coming from Phil, that wasn't "I need to decide if I want to do it". It was "I want to do this and I'm going to think it through before we get started". It was exactly the answer he wanted.

"Yes, sir," Dan said with a mocking little salute. He didn't miss Phil's hitch of breath as he headed with his cereal bowl toward the TV.

* * *

They went to bed together. They had spent a lot of their relationship going to bed at separate times - Phil had gone to bed earlier most nights with a book, while Dan scrolled the internet until his eyes literally wouldn't stay open anymore - but Dan had been restricting his internet use lately and got bonus Phil cuddles out of the deal. Win/win.

That night, Phil settled into bed without a book. He just took off his glasses and said offhandedly, "You remember your safeword, right?"

"Llama," Dan said, his heart pounding a bit.

But Phil didn't do anything. He just turned off the light and said, "Remember, I won't stop unless you use it."

Judging by his breathing, it sounded like Phil fell asleep instantly. But Dan had to think away his erection - when Phil was domming him, he couldn't jerk off without permission - before he could drift off.


	2. Day 2: Chastity, crawling, hand feeding

Dan woke up to the blankets folded off his naked body and Phil's mouth on his cock. He jerked with surprise and immediately felt Phil's hands on his hips holding him down.

With a groan, Dan settled back on his pillow and forced himself not to thrust into Phil's mouth. It wasn't that Phil couldn't take a good mouth fucking; it was just the kind of thing they did under different circumstances. Between the still-waking up haze and the pleasure dancing down Dan's skin, he couldn't think straight, but he knew he had to be still or Phil would stop.

The last thing Dan wanted was for Phil to stop.

Phil wasn't teasing. He was using all his tricks to get Dan to come. He rolled his lips over his teeth and sucked hard, doing things with his tongue that Dan wasn't awake enough to register. Dan muffled his mouth with a hand.

And then Phil stopped and pulled off, and Dan wailed loudly behind his hand.

"Wanna hear you," Phil said, and oh god, his voice was absolutely _wrecked_.

"The...the neighbours..."

"Fuck the neighbours." And Phil dove back onto Dan's cock.

It didn't take long for Dan to come after that, so Phil didn't suck much longer. Once Dan started to come, Phil pulled off and jerked him through it the rest of the way through, come splattering Dan's stomach. Dan was yelling, loudly. He wasn't trying to stop himself, mostly because he didn't think he could.

When he finally came out of his post-orgasm haze, Phil was already wiping up Dan with a wet flannel. Dan propped himself up on his elbows to watch, fuzzy eyed. He hadn't been out of it that long, had he? Had Phil been prepared for this? He'd woken up specifically to give Dan a blowjob?

Dan absolutely wasn't complaining, but he was a bit baffled. The bafflement only grew when Phil grabbed a bottle of lube from next to him and started rubbing it up and down Dan's cock. The overstimulation made Dan hiss, but Phil wasn't trying to get him off; he was just trying to cover his dick in lube. Why?

And then Phil moved something shaped like a penis and coloured an unnatural shade of red from behind the bottle of lube. With efficiency, he fitted it over Dan's cock, slipping one testicle through a hole at a time, and hummed with approval. "Good, it fits. I got this a couple months ago and wasn't sure if it would."

"What is it?"

"Cock cage. Made out of silicone, so it's easy to clean." Phil grinned brightly and patted Dan's leg. "I could have gotten one with all kinds of locks and metal, but you won't touch it if I tell you not to, will you."

It wasn't a question. Dan shivered, and his cock tried to twitch with interest, but the cage wouldn't let it go anywhere. He groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

"You're not going back to sleep," Phil said with a giggle. "Good boys need to have structure to their days, so we're going to have breakfast. And you're going to crawl."

* * *

They had knee pads around from when they were doing tour rehearsals—when you're blocking, Dan had learned from experience that it was good to have something to protect your knees even if you didn't think you'd use them during the show—so Dan was wearing nothing but the cherry-red cock cage and awkward white knee pads as he crawled behind Phil to get to the kitchen. Not that he was doing anything in the kitchen, since he was on his knees. But Phil had made it clear that Dan was going to follow Phil everywhere and do exactly as he said.

It was equal parts horrifying and arousing. Like all of their sex, really.

Dan wasn't super used to be towered over by Phil. Phil had dad energy that was only growing by the day, so Dan didn't need physical intimidation on top of it, but he couldn't deny it made an impact to have to look up at Phil when he asked a question or told him to do something. Even Phil just carrying two bowls of dry cereal over Dan's head was a lot.

Phil led Dan into the lounge and directed him to sit by Phil's legs while Phil was on the couch. Dan held out his hands for his cereal bowl.

"No," Phil said lightly. "I'm feeding you."

Dan wasn't sure he'd heard right until Phil lowered his hand, a small clump of cereal cupped in his palm. Dan could feel the patch on his cheek reddening.

"Go on then." Phil's voice had lost all its levity, and Dan shivered, then carefully reached out to grasp the food in his teeth without biting Phil. He was definitely drooling a bit, but some things couldn't be helped.

When Dan successfully managed to get the food down, Phil patted his head with his non-gross hand. "Good boy."

Dan shivered again as he waited for Phil to eat some of his cereal.

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly the same. Crawling, eating out of Phil's hand, kneeling as Phil was playing on his Switch or poking around online.

It was strange, Dan couldn't deny that, but he was also just...ready for Phil. Head empty, no thoughts. When Phil dropped his boxers at the end of the night and fed his cock to Dan, Dan sucked it without hesitation. Phil finished by coming all over Dan's face and made Dan crawl around like that until they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth for the night, at which point Phil cleaned Dan up and took off the cock cage for bed.

Oh, and Dan had to ask to use the bathroom all day. Phil had always said yes, and Dan was relieved, but he didn't trust it would last.

Still, it was one of the best days Dan had had all year. He went to sleep being spooned by Phil, a smile at the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post!](https://geniusphilester.tumblr.com/post/614259096011587584/full-time-130)


End file.
